Diary Of A Pharaoh's Sister
by Echo - Angel of Chaos
Summary: Ancient Egypt. Meskhenet, sister to the newly crowned Pharaoh Atem, is in for a heck of a confusing adventure that starts when she begins to suspect that Akunadin has a spell on her secret crush, High Priest Set ... Major AU.
1. Entry I

Yep, another fic. "This one is focused on an OC called Meskhenet, who is the Pharaoh Yami's sister." This is what her diary might have looked like if she had one. YDR, disclaimer please? "Sure. DR (Dream Runner, I am Yami Dream Runner or YDR) does not own YGO and never, even if she conquered the Galaxy, will. Mainly because there's not much in this galaxy worth conquering." And I thought I played Master Of Orion too much. "Ha ha, very funny."  
  
Diary Of A Pharaoh's Sister  
  
Great. Just perfect. Father has decided that even though I am older than my brother Yami, I will not be given a chance to rule until after Yami dies. In other words, I'm STILL going to be stuck as a literal second-in-command after my father makes the journey to the afterlife. Oh joy. Why couldn't I have a nice exciting job, like being a mage or healer? At least I would be able to do something other than sit next to Father and listen to all those boring political talks. At least next year I might be allowed to go through a training session with the High Priests. Shadi said something about great magical power, but I don't know about that. Then again, lots of things have been happening lately. Once, an assassin tried to poison me. I can't think why, but somehow, I knew my food was poisoned. Father had one of his priests test it, and sure enough, I was right. The other time, I was in my room when the doorway somehow burst into flame. Somehow, I put it out with a mere wish.  
  
I know it's illegal, but I think I have a thing for Akunadin's son, Set. Even if he is a priest-in-training, I find him kinda good-looking...what the hell am I thinking?! I'm not allowed to say anything like that! I hope Yami doesn't find this, or I am really going to get it from Father.  
  
R&R please! 


	2. Entry II

Gomen for the really slow update...I had writers block...

Anyway, sweatdrops I have just gotten info about the Memory Arc saga...and I got the names mixed up. MAJOR SWEATDROP So....uh...yeah...eep! Don't kill me! gets chased off by annoyed Ancient Egyptian characters

Read and review!

**Entry #2**

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh dear Ra._

_I cannot BELIEVE what has just happened._

_Father is dead._

_This means that my brother Atem will now rule...but he is so young, almost too young to control all of Egypt, yet I have faith that he can do it. But still, unless the surviving members of the royal family can master the shadow game, then I fear we will have no protection should someone seek to destroy my brother and rule in his stead._

_May Isis protect us all._

_Meskhenet_

Note - Isis is used here as in reference to the goddess, not the Priestess Isis.

Review responses:

**Minor Arcana, Lazerwulf- **Yeah, I just noticed, thanks for reminding me.


	3. Entry III

You know, I really need to update faster. Unfortunately, I was kinda put off by a review I got on my Zoids fic. TT As for timelines, I think I will go with the Japanese version of events, where Atem ruled 3000 years ago rather than 5000, as it makes a bit more sense for the purpose of this story. Otherwise poor Meskhenet would have to write her diary out on a stone tablet or similar, since I'm not really sure that they used papyrus back then.

-------

_**Entry #3**_

_Alright! Today, I finally get to start learning magic! Atem says I will be studying with Mana and her teacher Mahaado starting two days from now. I can't wait. Maybe I'll finally find out how to use the Millenium Item he gave me to guard - but then again, seeing as no one else knows what it's for, maybe not._

_I really hope everything is alright with my brother, Pharaoh. I mean, at a gathering we had to mark the starting point of his reign, for a second he seemed a bit disorientated. He called Set "Kaiba", but I don't know anyone called Kaiba, so he can't have mistaken the High Priest for someone else…I wonder who this "Kaiba" is? And he called Shimon Muran Grandpa. I think his crowning as Pharaoh has messed with his head. Now, if only I wasn't stuck in my room right now finishing a paper on herbs for the Apothecary, I could go ask him. I'd better get back to that paper…_

-------

Bleh. Very short entry…


End file.
